


Voices

by Insomniac



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Secret Crush, Some Plot, Voice Kink, but mostly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac/pseuds/Insomniac
Summary: Mark has a voice kink, Matt has a great voice, and neither of them has any chill whatsoever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story isn't real. But you knew that, didn't you? If you happen to be or know any of the above-mentioned people, go ahead and close this tab. We'll just pretend this never happened.
> 
> un-beta'd. this is my first time writing smut and uh, it got real dirty real fast so I hope you enjoy.

If there was anything in the world Mark was a complete sucker for, it was an attractive voice. 

Unluckily for his sanity, his new bandmate had just that.

Matt Skiba's speaking voice was a low but tame growl. It rumbled through Mark and left his body humming whenever Matt even spoke near him. 

And his singing voice? Forget it. Whether he sang high or low, it was a dream. When it was low, it was like his speaking voice, but somehow even more breathtaking, like he had just woken up from a long and busy night. When it was high, it was a raw yell, completely exposed and holding back nothing.

Mark would be lying if he said he hadn't put on some of Matt's songs and ended up so turned on that he jerked himself off to the sound of Matt's voice. 

He would have been fine living with the shame of jerking off to a good friend's voice, but that was before Matt was in the band-- using that voice around him every day, sometimes alone with him. He thought maybe after a while the effects would go away, but so far he still caught himself swooning internally over the guitarist and his dreamy voice.

It was especially shameful since Matt jokingly hit on him all the time. Mark knew it was understood that they were just playing around. He’s usually fine with that, but it felt a little wrong since he maybe actually kind of had a crush on him. 

Yet again, Mark found himself alone in the practice space with Matt.

Mark sat close next to Matt on the floor and against the wall, shoulders and thighs touching. Matt was discussing some topic he had been researching on the Internet lately, and Mark was really trying to listen. However, all he could think about was the way Matt's words rumbled through him. The low sounds vibrated through the places where they were touching, straight through Mark's skin to his chest. Unfortunately, (and totally his own damn fault) with his body associating that voice with sexual energy, they vibrated all the way down below his waist.

Maybe casually pointing it out would ease the tension and help his brain (and dick) move on to another topic.

"Dude, your voice is so deep that I can feel it when you're talking," Mark said, pushing out a slight laugh when he felt a pause in Matt's monologue.

Matt laughed lightly, "I've been told. Sorry if I'm rambling on about weird shit again."

"It's fine, I could listen to you talk forever." The words left Mark's mouth before he knew what he was saying. "I mean... you're not rambling."

“Forever, huh?" Matt raised his eyebrows and fixed Mark with a look like he'd caught him.

Mark determinedly looked at his fingernails, trying to act like he wasn't that invested in the conversation. "Yeah whatever, that came out weirder than I meant it.” he said, trying to brush it off.

Matt shifted and Mark felt the other man's breath on his ear, "Whatever you say, Mark," He growled the words quietly and close.

The sound vibrated through Mark's head, to his chest, all the way down to his cock. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, inhaling shakily to try to keep his cool.

He heard Matt shuffling and when he opened his eyes, Matt was standing up.

Matt grinned, "Travis should be here soon, let's get set up." He offered Mark a hand to help him up.

"Uh. Yeah I'll... you go ahead, I'll be up in a second." He waved Matt off, trying to give himself a second to calm down and not walk around with a semi, but just making it more obvious why he wasn’t getting up.

Matt just shrugged and went over to his guitars. 

As Mark sat on the floor, trying to settle his nerves down and not stand up until he was completely sure his dick wasn’t making itself evident, he realized that his problem was probably only going to get worse as the next few hours went by. He’d have to listen to Matt sing right next to him, which was nothing new lately, but he could still feel the rumbling of Matt’s voice going through him every time he so much as glanced at the other man.

Mark got up and walked over to his bass guitars, picking one up and slinging it over his head and shoulder. At least he had those to hide behind.

The door opened and Travis walked through, apologizing for being late.

“No problem, just gave me more time to get Mark all flustered with my devilish charm.” Matt joked and batted his eyes, which only confirmed that Mark hadn’t been good at keeping his cool at all and that Skiba was basking in the glory of giving him a boner.

Travis raised an eyebrow and looked at Mark, “I’m sure that I really don’t want to know."

With a sigh, Mark shook his head and thought about how he was never going to live this down. He considered changing his name and fleeing, but decided it may be an overreaction. Not only did he just have to live with his previous shame, but now he had to live with Matt knowing about it and possibly teasing him about it until he died.

The three finished setting up their equipment and went on with practicing. Everything went pretty painlessly and normally— they got through a good amount of songs, debates on what to change when playing live, and where they'd all meet for lunch in a few days. 

It went so smoothly that Mark almost forgot about slipping up earlier. The feeling he got from Matt's voice was winding back down to its normal level. Aside from when he happened to make eye contact with Matt and some sparks fired off inside him, he thought he was doing pretty okay.

He figured he was in the clear once they were finished, but of course Travis had to leave first, being the busy guy that he is. Mark tried to just go about his own thing and avoid Matt, which was only making it weirder since he and Matt were friends.

Mark was shuffling his equipment around, keeping himself occupied, when Matt stood in front of him, bending to catch Mark’s eyes away from what he was doing.

“Markus,” Matt raised his eyebrows and waved his hand in front of Mark’s face. “You don’t have to hide from me."

Mark wanted to hit his head against the wall. _Really? He’s gonna continue to torture me about this?_  He kept his gaze away from Matt and said, “I’m pretty sure the protocol for this is for me to be really awkward and just avoid you until we both forget."

“That’s… a way to do it, but we do have other options,” Matt shrugged and put his hands in his back pockets.  

Mark lifted his eyes to look at Matt. What the hell did that mean?

“Huh?” he questioned, gracefully.

“What if I don’t want to forget? If I want to pick up where we left off?” Matt said casually, like he was just asking any other question. He took his hands out of his pockets and placed one on Mark’s shoulder. When Mark didn’t protest, he moved the hand to Mark’s jaw.

_Oh._

It all made sense now. Mark realized he was the world’s biggest idiot. All those times he thought Matt was joking and making fun of him, he really was…  actually flirting? Mark cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He briefly pictured all the things they could have already done if he had seen it earlier, then snapped back to reality. 

“I… okay.” was all Mark could come up with.

Matt laughed breathily and tentatively inched his body against Mark's, “Yeah? Are you cool with this?” he said in Mark’s ear. 

Mark tried to keep his knees from buckling at the feeling of Matt’s voice in his ear again, “Uh huh,” he whined. “You?"

“Me?” Matt’s reply was gravelly, almost a groan, "Are you kidding? I’ve wanted you for years.”

As Mark felt his skin and bones resonating with the other man’s words, he felt too light, all his blood rushing downward. “Fuck. Keep talking to me. Please."

“Mark Hoppus you kinky bastard, if I knew all it would take is talking I would have never shut up.” Matt rushed the words and smoothed his hand up the back of Mark’s head, through his hair.

Mark’s chest fluttered and he closed his eyes, moving his face so that his nose was brushing Matt’s. Deciding it was no time to be shy, he pressed his lips against Matt's-- softly at first, then insistently as Matt gripped the short hair on the back of his head.

Matt bit lightly on Mark’s bottom lip, then went over it with his tongue. Mark pulled Matt’s hips closer against his, feeling their hip bones clashing and the growing hardness against his own.

This pulled a moan out of Matt that turned into Mark’s name.

Mark stepped Matt backward a few steps against the wall, pinning him with his hips. He dragged his lips down to Matt’s neck and kissed lightly, moving slowly down. “Let me hear your beautiful voice Matty,” he pleaded.

“You’re one to talk, Hoppus,” Matt gasped. Mark made his way past Matt's flower tattoo and bit down on his clavicle a little harder than he meant to. “Aah— fuck, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this— wanted you."

Mark felt the vibration of Matt’s voice through his throat, on his own lips and tongue. He slipped his hands under Matt’s shirt, feeling Matt shudder as he ran them up his sides to his chest. He pulled his mouth away to tug Matt’s shirt over his head and throw it behind himself, then promptly attached his mouth to Matt’s chest. He flicked his tongue over one of the other man’s nipples and bit lightly. He was rewarded with a deep and long groan as Matt threw his head back against the wall.

Matt’s fingers carded through Mark’s hair. “I waited so long to feel you, think about you all the time,” he panted, "wanna feel your cock in my mouth… feel it inside me."

The words and sounds travelled through Mark. He felt his dick straining against his zipper. He slid his hand down Matt’s torso and below his waist to brush over Matt’s erection. He dropped to his knees. Unbuttoning the fly of Matt’s pants, he looked up for confirmation.

When Matt looked down and nodded, “Yes yes please baby,” Mark unzipped the black jeans and pulled them to Matt’s ankles. He brushed his mouth over the only cloth that was left on Matt and parted his lips over the outline of Matt’s cock.  

Mark tugged on the band of Matt’s briefs. Matt pulled tighter on Mark’s hair and said, “Not yet. You first.” 

He wasn’t about to argue with that. 

Matt held Mark in place and slowly lowered to his knees as well. Keeping his hand behind Mark’s head, he gently pushed Mark backwards to the floor. He kicked his own pants off and made quick work of undoing and sliding Mark’s off.

Mark’s dick sprang free of his jeans, taking advantage of the freedom. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Before he had a chance to think about it further, Matt crawled over him and straddled his waist. Carefully, he lowered himself onto Mark’s lap. Mark let out a quiet moan and couldn’t resist rolling his hips upward. The contact was almost unbearable.

“Yeah Mark, give it to me.” Matt ground down on him, so slowly Mark thought he just might pass out. Matt ran his hands down Marks chest softly, then back up to scratch down his sides with his fingernails.

“Fuck!” Mark shouted and arched his back in pleasure.

Matt placed his hands on Mark’s sides, “You okay?” he asked, seriously.

“Yes god yes aside from the fact that you’re fucking killing me with your perfect ass please just keep going,” Mark blurted, barely able to form words but completely unable to keep them from falling out once he started. It was sweet that Matt was making sure, but he was definitely more than okay and he really just needed them both out of their underwear as soon as possible.

Matt smirked and pressed himself down one more time, leaning down to catch the guttural noise that left Mark’s mouth with his own. He grabbed Mark’s jaw and pressed his tongue past his lips. Mark met his tongue and reached his hand down to rub over Matt’s cock, fitting tightly between them. Matt moaned gruffly and detached his mouth from Mark’s, leaning to his ear to say, “You feel so good on me, I don’t wanna get off."

Just as Mark was hoping he never would, Matt sat up and back on his heels. He looked wired, pupils blown wide, chest red, and dick straining against the thin clothing that covered it.

He pulled Mark’s briefs down and Mark hissed a little at the cold air in the room and on the floor against him. Mark looked down at his dick, rosy and starting to glisten at the tip, then up at Matt, who was looking at him hungrily.

Matt leaned down and licked up Mark’s inner thigh, then the crease of his groin. He flattened his tongue and dragged it up the underside of Mark’s cock, sweeping it over the tip once he got to the top.

Mark could feel his heart beating faster and faster. His breath was heavy as he brought one knee up to steady himself. 

He never expected just how much of a pro Matt was at sucking dick until he took Mark’s entire length in his mouth, with minimal gagging. Matt looked up at him, raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘Impressed?’  _Very much so,_ he was way way impressed. So impressed that he couldn’t even remember his own name at that moment.

As Matt moved his head slowly up and down, swirling his tongue over Mark, he let out the most filthy moans Mark had ever heard in his life. The growling resonance that he loved about Matt’s voice was more evident than ever, rumbling through his body like thunder.

Matt pulled off and Mark whined in complaint. “I got you baby,” Matt grinned, voice already wrecked, low and creaky in all the right places, as he mouthed over Mark’s balls.

Mark felt close, too close. “Matt...” was all he had to say, and Matt lifted his head back to Mark’s cock.

“Want you to come in my mouth, I need you Mark,” Matt mumbled with his lips against the tip of Mark’s dick, glancing up and making eye contact. He slid his lips over Mark again, and with Matt scratching red marks at his hip bones, Mark did just as he was asked. He moaned as loud as he could, thrusting lightly and emptying into Matt’s throat.

While he panted and tried to arrive back on Earth, Matt crawled up and laid beside him, tracing his fingers over Mark’s chest.

Once he had come back to reality, Mark looked at the man beside him, lips full and red. He rolled to his side and leaned down to kiss Matt, feeling those plump warm lips and tasting himself as he lazily chased Matt’s tongue. He felt Matt’s lips start to pull away from his in a smile. Matt looked fucking gorgeous— his pink chest rising with ragged breath, dick still standing at attention against his briefs. Mark slid his hand down Matt’s stomach and under the band of his underwear.

Matt inhaled sharply. Mark wrapped his hand around the base of Matt’s cock, drawing out a high and light sigh, like this was the moment Matt had been waiting for his entire life. He twisted his hand as he slowly stroked upward, thumbing over the head. Matt rocked his hips to meet Mark’s hand, his eyes closed and his mouth open. 

Mark removed his hand from Matt’s underwear to take them off. Matt’s dick was, as expected, just as perfect as he was.

“God, Matt,” Mark huffed a little, “I’m actually pretty pissed that you were holding out on me,"

Matt laughed heartily, “That’s on you, I take every opportunity I can to offer you this dick and you just thought I was kidding."

Mark climbed over him and began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, biting lightly along the way. “I’m never gonna make that mistake again.” He chuckled against Matt’s skin.

As he moved down Matt’s body, he felt the other man’s cock dragging against him, enjoying the friction both on himself and that he was undoubtedly teasing Matt with. When he got closer to his groin, Mark wrapped his hand back around the base of Matt and licked his lips. He looked up at Matt, who was staring back at him wide-eyed, and lapped his tongue at the liquid on Matt’s tip.

Matt moaned Mark’s name and scratched his nails through Mark’s hair, urging him downward, and Mark complied. He took Matt’s cock into his mouth, feeling the heavy weight on his tongue and enjoying Matt’s taste. Dragging his tongue upward, he hollowed his cheeks in, then moved his head back down, meeting his hand and continuing the rhythm.

With the noises and faces Matt was making, Mark felt a jolt down to his own dick, and wondered if they might just be here forever if they both kept getting more turned on. As much as he loved that idea, he really wanted to make Matt come. 

Mark grabbed Matt’s ass with his other hand and Matt raised his knees in response. Mark brought his hand forward and stroked over Matt’s balls, then lightly pressed his thumb against Matt’s entrance, just holding it there.

“Fuck, Mark, fuck,” Matt panted, bucking his hips with each word. Mark worked his tongue and hand to try to match his pace. Mark pressed harder against Matt’s entrance, and Matt pulled on Mark’s hair, signaling he was close. 

Mark steadied himself and swiped his tongue one more time, then he felt Matt spilling into his mouth. Matt cried out and the walls echoed the sound back to them, creating a symphony of all the qualities Mark loved in Matt’s voice.

He looked up, trying to make sure he remembered Matt’s expression. His mouth was wide open, jaw lifted so that Mark could see the bottoms of his top teeth.

Mark pulled off and Matt released the grip on his hair. He moved to lay his body beside Matt and his head on his chest. His head moving with Matt’s rising and falling breath, he felt like he could fall asleep right there.

“You never told me you were such a pro cocksucker,” Mark traced a circle around Matt’s nipple.

“You never asked,” Matt ruffled his hair.

Mark thought about how perfect and comforting it was to have his head on Matt’s chest while he was talking, feeling every rumbling word up close.

“You never told me you wanted to fuck my voice,” Matt retorted. Mark just looked up sheepishly and Matt nodded, “yeah I know you, Hoppus, you’re not as sly as you think."

Mark threw his leg over Matt and relaxed into him. “We’ll just call it even if you tell me more about all those times you’ve been thinking about me fucking you.”

Matt laughed and tipped Mark’s chin up with his hand, lifting his head to kiss Mark. “I’ll tell you about that later and we’ll see what we can do about it.” he said low against Mark’s lips.

Mark’s stomach did a small flip and he felt like he couldn’t control his smile. It had been a while since he’d been so happy. Of all the things he couldn’t imagine happening that day, it was Matthew fucking Skiba underneath him, both of them blissed out and cuddling. He was definitely looking forward to their future conversations.


End file.
